Dora Kawa E Heroes
Dora Kawa E Heroes is a manga story created by Sushi Devourer Creations. It is based off of the game, Dora Dream Meanings, which comes from the Dora Meanings series. The first chapter is set to be released some time in December, 2015. Ever iteration of the Kawa E Heroes series features the traditional plot of a number of protagonists transforming into heroes in order to fight off a group of evil, while also symbolizing the act of combatting actual real world problems. In the case of Dora Kawa E Heroes, the real world problem of pollution is allegorized through the villainous group, the Decompozians. Dora, along with four other of her friends, transform into magical super heroes who must cleanse the world of the Decompozians and their filthy polluted ways. Story The story of Dora Kawa E Heroes is mostly based off of the game. However, no part of the manga makes any mention to the events or characters of Dora Kiss Meanings or Dora Taste Meanings, the prequels of Dream Meanings. Dora and Boots are looking for something to do one day, and Dora suggests they go to the forest. As they head for the forest to go explore, Boots asks Dora why exactly are they going to the forest this time. Dora says there isn't really an agenda at the moment, but they can just go to marvel at nature and the beauty of the plants and animals, and even stop by their favorite chocolate tree for a indulgent dessert. As they eat the chocolate hazelnut spread from their bowls, Dora swears that she keeps seeing something glowing a rainbow color up in a tree. After eating, Dora and Boots walk closer and look up to see that it is sleeping woman lying on a branch, glowing a rainbow aura. She has a white dress and long, beautiful, curly hair. Dora and Boots try calling out to her to wake her up. Nothing they say works, so Dora checks Backpack, and finds just the right thing. She takes out an alarm clock and lets it ring very loudly. The glowing woman slowly begins coming to, and rubs her eyes slowly. She looks very sad, with eyes still closed, and says, "I need to stop him...I need to stop him from dominating... I need to STOP HIM!!" She then opens her eyes and fully wakes up. "HUH?!" She cries. The woman realizes that she has been shouting and blushes a bit and covers her mouth. She looks around and around. "Where...am I? Where am I?" Where....Oh. I know this place." She looks down at Boots and Dora, who have been looking up quite curiously and have puzzled expressions on their faces, with their mouths shaped like little "o"'s. "Oh.. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. Was I shouting loud again...? I keep having these dreams..." She then sits up on the branch for a few seconds. Then, she floats off the branch and softly lands on the ground in front of them, leaving a rainbow glimmering aura behind her. Dora and Boots are quite stunned. Boots turns to Dora and tugs her hand lightly, saying "Whoa...Dora.. she looks like a fairy or some sort of princess!" "She does, Boots..!" Dora whispers while turned to Boots. She seems quite mesmerized as Boots does. She then turns back to the woman. Realizing that she is a friendly being, Dora begins. "Hola, senorita. Quién eres?" "Hi there, you two.. I am....I'm the goddess Kawa, and it is quite a pleasure to meet you both." To be continued. Trivia *This is the first story of the Kawa E Heroes series. Category:Stories